


Kore Kara wa Chotto, Kurai no Wagamama Ittemo ii yo (It's fine if from now on you'll be a little selfish)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I care so little for you.” he started, calm. “That I was bothered when you pressed your lips on someone else’s for a split second, being that for a movie or not.” he took a deep breath, looking Nino straight in the eyes. “So? Do you still think I don’t care about you, or do you realize that maybe I love you?”





	Kore Kara wa Chotto, Kurai no Wagamama Ittemo ii yo (It's fine if from now on you'll be a little selfish)

That morning, Ohno had woken up in a foul mood.

And Nino noticed it right away.

When he had gotten up, he had found him in the kitchen having breakfast, sitting at the table with a surly look.

He had gotten closer to kiss him, and it was barely reciprocated.

He had gone through what had happened the day before in him mind, but he couldn’t understand why the older man had gotten mad.

The night before, actually, he had gotten to sleep wishing him a cold good night, and then he had fallen asleep right away.

Nino bit his lip while, sitting at the other end of the table, he stared at him.

Ohno was frowning, he stared at his plate, playing with food as if to convince himself to eat.

The minutes passed, and when Nino gave up finding a reason, he decided to talk.

“What’s wrong, Oh-chan?” he asked, annoyed.

The older man raised his eyes slowly, staring innocently at him.

“Why should there be something wrong?” he asked, his voice not hiding the irritation.

Ninomiya smirked, without being really amused, then he got up from the chair and went closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t even try it, Satoshi. I’ve known you too long for you to wish to escape me.” he thought for a moment, then shook his head. “And anyway, you’re a lousy liar.” he pointed out.

The other one stopped pretending to be in a good mood and stood up, going over Nino and putting the dishes on the counter. He still wasn’t looking at him when he talked.

“Nice movie, really.” he murmured, and the younger opened his eyes wide.

He thought about it for a moment, before remembering that the previous night Ohno had gone watching Ohoku.

He didn’t even bothered to think about what in the movie could’ve upset him.

“What does it mean?” he asked, his tongue between his teeth and on edge, ready for the fight.

Ohno turned to face him, and the younger man noticed he was blushing.

“That kid kissed you.” he whispered.

Ninomiya frowned, surprised.

“You mean Nakamura-kun?” he asked, confused.

“Exactly.” Ohno replied, more convinced and finally looking his straight in the eyes.

Nino tried his best not to laugh.

“Jealous, Oh-chan?” he asked, smirking. He saw him blush even more, while looking indignant.

“Of course not. He’s just a kid and that’s just a movie.” he sighed, briefly. “And however, even if I was?” he asked then.

Kazunari got closer.

“Nothing. But... I would’ve been pleased.” he said, amused by the confused look the other threw at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Nino got even closer, and stared intently at the floor.

“I mean it would’ve been nice seeing you jealous of me, for once.” he teased, glimpsing at him.

Ohno didn’t react well; he moved from the counter, standing in front of him and taking his face in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

“Do you think I’m not jealous of you?” he asked, and Nino held back a grin, amused at how the other had bit so easily.

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that... I’m more jealous, that’s all.” he replied, shrugging.

Ohno bit his lip, and when he talked his tone let off tension.

“Do you mean you care more about me than I do you?” he murmured, cold.

Ninomiya raised an eyebrow, surprised by those words.

“I didn’t say that.” he answered, flat.

Oho sighed, getting his face closer to his.

“I care so little for you.” he started, calm. “That I was bothered when you pressed your lips on someone else’s for a split second, being that for a movie or not.” he took a deep breath, looking Nino straight in the eyes. “So? Do you still think I don’t care about you, or do you realize that _maybe_ I love you?” he frowned. “Perhaps the fifteen years we’ve known each other haven’t been enough to make you understand that the fact that I don’t always express what I feel doesn’t prove anything.” he said, pulling back a little; Nino grabbed his wrist, pulling him close again, enough for their bodies to touch.

“Oh-chan...” he sighed, looking at him almost exasperated. “Don’t get mad, I was just joking. I know that...” he paused, wincing. “That you love me. I know you care for me and I know you’re not one to express his feelings.” he looked straight into his eyes, then he allowed himself to smile a little. “And anyway, don’t think I don’t notice all the times you get jealous, even if you say nothing about it. I know it bothers you when someone gets too close to me. And it’s something I like, really.” he said, hoping to be convincing enough.

Ohno looked at him for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re mine.” he whispered in his ear, and even though he couldn’t see him Nino knew he was blushing again.

“Of course I’m yours, Oh-chan. That’s just a kiss, and for a movie. There’s nothing to be jealous about.”

The elder bit down on his lip, slowly loosening the hug.

“I know. It’s not the kiss itself bothering me, it’s just...” he sighed, as if he couldn’t find the right words. “It’s just I’d like to be the only one allowed to kiss you, to touch you. And as much as it’s just a movie, it doesn’t take away the fact that it was a kiss and...” he paused, chuckling out of embarrassment. “I suppose I’m a bit too possessive.”  he admitted, shrugging.

Nino smiled, vaguely allusive.

“It’s not a bad thing, you know?” he said. “I mean... it’s not normal to be jealous of a kiss in a movie, but I would’ve been surprised if you had had a normal reaction.” he mocked him, then was serious again. “What matters is what I feel, Satoshi. And as far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t matter who kisses me and touches me and looks at me, be that for movies, dramas or whatever. I’m yours, and I’ll always be.” he declared, then looked more relaxed.

Ohno smiled, getting close to him and bringing an arm around his shoulders, letting his forehead rest against his temple.

“I’m sorry I was in a bad mood.” he murmured, lazily kissing down his cheekbone through his face.

Nino chuckled, bringing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Don’t worry. It’s nice to be the point of contention, from time to time.” he jokes. “Just, next time come and talk to me instead of sulking. If I hadn’t asked you’d still be there torturing the tamagoyaki and I’d still be wondering what tragedy might have gone down for you to be in that state.” he said, turning to look at him.

“And as a matter of fact what’s happened _is_ a tragedy.” Ohno mocked him, raising his eyebrows in an innocent expression. Ninomiya shook his head, amused, then grabbed the older man’s head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

“ _This_ is a kiss, Samii.” he murmured, holding him tighter.

The elder nodded, smiling; then he kissed him again.

“This is a kiss, because you’re mine.” he confirmed, almost dreamy while saying that.

“Always and anyway.” Nino remarked.

They kept looking at each other for a while, then went back sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

From time to time, Nino glimpsed at Ohno, always finding him doing the same.

He liked when he looked at him. He liked when he touched him. He liked when he kissed him.

And it was the only stares, the only touches and the only kisses he was aware of, because Nino belonged to him.

Everything and everyone else, didn’t really matter.


End file.
